


Night City

by Jaegothis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegothis/pseuds/Jaegothis





	Night City

City wakes up in the night time, I can feel it coming alive, coming alive  
Stars are fading but it's alright, we have lights of our own design, light up the sky

Found a city built up for the seekers  
Searching for the world we lost  
Hopeful and young, I'm a dreamer  
But nothing's really what I thought

I've got a feeling, can't shake it  
Came to the city to chase it  
Nobody here can explain it  
Don't slip away...

Dusk falls, I can't sleep, and I ask  
Myself, "Who still dreams?" Turn on back  
Seeing dark skies, empty streets, shattered glass  
I say no way, these night city lights are my last chance

City wakes up in the night time, maybe it can bring me to life, bring me to life  
Stars are fading but it's alright, no one ever looks at the sky, light up the sky

Lonely nights staring out of the window   
Listening to my quiet heart  
Losing the feeling I came for   
Dreaming never got me far 

Fading away on the skyline  
City, you lied, saying I'd find  
Answers to every doubt that's in my mind  
Leave it behind...

Dusk falls, take a step back and admire  
All night, burning up, neon fire  
Hear myself say, you can set your sights so much higher  
But there's no way! These night city lights can inspire


End file.
